<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Housekeeping for Sea View Hotel by MadameWickedFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026505">Housekeeping for Sea View Hotel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWickedFiction/pseuds/MadameWickedFiction'>MadameWickedFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>At Dead Of Night (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Choose Your Own Ending, Consensual Sex, Coworkers to lovers, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Ghosts, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Domestic Violence, Past Violence, Pre-Canon, Reader-Interactive, Redemption, Sad and Happy, Violence, possible reader death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWickedFiction/pseuds/MadameWickedFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking through the wanted ads in the papers, you spot an offer to become a housekeeper for the Sea View Hotel. This would be the ticket to earning enough money to get into the college of your dreams. However, as you get to personally know the hotel's landlord, Jimmy Hall, you also learn about the dark secrets he keeps hidden within.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hugo Hall/Rose Hall, Jimmy Hall | Hugo Punch &amp; Original Character(s), Jimmy Hall | Hugo Punch/Original Character(s), Jimmy Hall | Hugo Punch/Reader, Rose Hall/Harvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrived At Your Destination</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fiction is before the canon events of the At Dead Of Night game. Depending on the choices of your relationship with Jimmy, the ending will alternate. Be wise, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st, 2020<br/>
Scarborough, North Yorkshire<br/>
5:52 PM - </p><p>Dark storm clouds clustered the evening sky as faint pitter-patter emitted from the window beside your head. The taxi gently hummed while it traveled leisurely down the road. No words were spoken, just peaceful silence.  It was enough to make you doze off with your body curled up in the back seat. Who knew that traveling would make you feel so exhausted? Several days of packing and preparation, and now you were here, taking a short nap to pass the time—three long hours of traveling to what would be a fresh new change. </p><p>It was only a few months ago when you decided to start thinking about leaving the nest. Living under your father's care, he guided you through life to becoming the mature young woman you were today.  But of course, as you reached your age, you knew that you couldn't stay at home forever. You were ready to become more independent. Find a new place, new people, new opportunities to change you for the better. To which one of those opportunities would be the biggest step into your adult life, attending college. </p><p>One of your biggest dreams was to get into a nice school. Growing up homeschooled, you always wondered what it would be like to go to a proper academy. Occasionally in your spare time, you would browse through all the universities in the area, always getting troubled by which one you would go to.  Even at a young age, you collected every sterling you could to save up for admission. Although you haven't decided what you wanted to study, it had been your personal goal to save enough to walk through the halls of a glorious campus. However, there was a minor issue...</p><p>Although you took up multiple jobs and saved up all you could earn, it still wasn't enough to pay even one semester. Due to being a single parent and living in the poverty-stricken side of town, your father spared all that he could from his pockets to help you become successful. But even working endless hours, day and night, the two of you would only earn enough for food, bills, and rent for each month.  You were at a loss for how you were going to get the education you wanted... That was until you took a glance at the wanted ads in the papers. </p><p>Several miles from home was an old hotel in need of household management, offering thirty pounds an hour to clean and disinfect the guestrooms and generally keep the place presentable. In addition, it provided those who are employed a complimentary living space. Since the place wasn't holding up for its time as it use to, there were plenty of spare rooms for those who didn't have a home to return to.  This would be the ticket to getting into the college of your dreams. And thus begins your journey to North Yorkshire, as the hotel's new housekeeper.</p><p>It had been a few hours since you departed from home. With your bags packed up in the trunk of a taxi, you were well on your way to this new job. After giving the place a call, you were instructed to meet inside at the front desk, where you would receive a welcoming and adjust to the new space before beginning your shift in the morning. At least once you awake, you would be almost there. However, you don't wake up to the sound of the driver stopping at your location. Instead, the drizzle from outside became harder, almost pounding against the glass. </p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Opening your eyes from their drowsy state, you catch sight of the rows of trees dashing alongside the cab. Despite how tall they were, that didn't prevent them from blocking the oncoming storm that came crashing down. Weather reports stated that the rain would last through the afternoon tomorrow. Although it wasn't the ideal conditions for your first night here, you didn't mind it the least. You'd just have to make sure to get inside quickly without catching a cold. Nestled beneath your seat was the umbrella you had packed to protect you from the downpour.  Or at least attempt to, anyway. The storm seemed to become harder with each minute. </p><p><b>"Excuse me sir, how much further are we?"</b> You spoke up from the silence, asking the driver who had his eyes glued to the road for some time now. Giving you a small glance from his rear-view mirror, he looked back ahead of him to see exactly where they were. <b>"Five minutes away, I believe. You best be getting that umbrella of yours ready."</b> He chuckled as his hand flicked up the indicator to make a right. Nodding in response, you lean forward beside your feet to pick up the umbrella, preparing to shield yourself against the monstrous storm outside.</p><p>Not long after, the cab starts to reduce its speed. Turning forward, you could see a metal gate, which seemed to guard the enormous castle-like structure up ahead. What a sight it was. Although you knew just how massive this place would be, it was hard to imagine why it wasn't overloaded with visitors regardless of how old it was. It seemed so... Vacant, almost abandoned.  On your opposite side, you caught a glimpse of the sign posted just outside the entrance, confirming that this was the correct location. Sea View Hotel. This was it. You've finally made it.</p><p>As the vehicle draws closer to the drop-off, your hand moves beside you to take hold of your handbag. Reaching inside, you withdraw the pounds needed to pay the friendly driver for his service. The taxi stops just outside the entrance, leading to a pair of push doors. Once he collected the payment, you open and push the car door open, leaving enough room to put up your umbrella. Opening it, the rain begins to rapidly beat against the fabric, preventing a single drop from landing on you. You swiftly step out, closing the door behind you as you head towards the trunk. Popping it open, you collected your luggage, two medium-sized suitcases. </p><p>After retrieving all your belongings, you close the trunk up, stepping away and calling out a thank you. The engine soon revs up again as the cab leaves, leaving a trail of splashing water behind it. Wasting no time, you quickly make haste towards the entrance behind you, holding the umbrella up high while keeping your bags close. It was a bit of a challenge,  making sure nothing of yours falls into any stray puddles. Your arm nudges against the doors, opening them up as your hands become occupied with setting your bags down and closing the umbrella back up. When it was shut, you deposit it inside the rack beside the door, a sigh of relief escaped your throat at making it inside completely dry. 

</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Catching your breath, you look back up to examine the place you've stepped into. Before you was a small quiet lobby. Hickory wooden floors, unusual paintings decorating the walls, a few leather armchairs, and a cluttered front desk dimly lit by a single lamp. So, this was Sea View Hotel? It was an interesting sight, to say the least. Compared to the flat you lived in with your father, it was a massive improvement when it came to lodging. Even though this place was a shadow of its former days, you had a feeling that working here would be a unique experience. </p><p>The sound of distant footsteps interrupted your thoughts. You begin to look around to indicate where they were coming from. It was only you standing in the middle of this empty lobby, but it seemed you wouldn't be alone for long. Before you knew it, a pair of black dress shoes slowly stepped in from the hall to the right. The figure wearing them made his appearance, revealing what at first appeared to be a stranger. But after hearing his voice, you immediately recognized him as the man who spoke to you on the phone—the landlord of Sea View himself.</p><p>
  <b>"Ah, miss (Y/N). You've made it! I've been expecting you..."</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! Thank you for reading my work! This is my first time on Archive, and it's the first time in YEARS since I've written a fanfic. I wanted to create this because this game is such an underrated masterpiece, and I hope that contributing my work will help the fanbase sprout. Please tell me your thoughts, and I look forward to sharing the rest!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Please, Call Me Jimmy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fiction is before the canon events of the At Dead Of Night game. Depending on the choices of your relationship with Jimmy, the ending will alternate. Be wise, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 1st, 2020<br/>
Sea View Hotel<br/>
6:00 PM - </p><p>Little information was known about the history of Sea View Hotel. From what you could gather from old articles and sources, it was founded by the Haynes family in the 1950s. When the couple had decided to retire, their son Harvey had become the new owner of the business, taking over as its new proprietor. However, what bewildered you the most, was the abrupt ownership change. Only after fifteen years of being in charge of the hotel, the management position was changed to a young woman named Rose Hall, along with her son James as her assistant. Nothing was reported about Harvey or why he was promptly removed from his family's company.</p><p>Now it appeared that Mrs. Hall had mysteriously stepped down as well. According to the sign posted outside the gate, it seems that James was now the new heir to Sea View Hotel. It was absurd to think how much responsibility was left in the hands of her son. Based on the wanted ad posted for a housekeeper, the place seemed almost desperate for new staff to assist in keeping it operational. You didn't even have to have past experience or training to get the job. If not you, anyone could have been hired on the spot. The job ad almost seemed like a cry for help, but you were still unsure why. </p><p>The man standing before you must be Mr. James Hall in the flesh. Although the few lamps present densely lit the room, you could still distinguish every detail about him. He was tall, thin, but not scrawny. Fitted in a slick dress shirt and trousers with a burgundy vest and black bowtie. There were buckles on his belt, indicating a pair of suspenders that hung over his broad shoulders. Despite his face being cleanly shaven, there were faint wrinkles along his cheeks and forehead to display his age. A felt bowler hat hid his head as thick curly locks peeked out around the sides. And a set of bushy brows framed his walnut shades of eyes. </p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Approaching you with a welcoming grin, you withdrew your hand to meet his for a shake. <b>"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, dear. I was worried that horrible downpour might have gotten you lost,"</b> he spoke with relief. <b>"Glad to see you've made it here safe and sound."</b> In return, you politely bow your head for his concern, feeling thankful yourself that your transportation didn't leave you stranded and soaked in a new part of town. After a moment, you release from his grip, his hand lingering a bit before it settles back down to his side. <b>"Yes, it was quite the trip up here. You must be James Hall, I presume?"</b> Hearing this, the man couldn't help but chuckle as his head shakes in disbelief.</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <b></b>
  </b>
</p><p><b>"Why, that's a name I haven't heard in ages. Please, call me Jimmy."</b> Turning around, the man so-called Jimmy strides his way over to the cluttered counter to retrieve a clipboard. On it was a printed paper that had been written on in ink. Upon further inspection, it was the approved job application form, filled out with the information you had provided him over the phone a few weeks prior. <b>"Now, (Y/N), let me just double-check your form..."</b> He skims his index finger over the document to locate what he had written at the bottom, which contained the information on which room would now be yours. </p><p>Once he spotted what he was looking for, Jimmy clicked his tongue in approval. <b>"Ah, yes. I have your residence information all right here."</b> He noted, settling the clipboard in his arms. <b>"Now, I'm sure the ride over has made you quite tuckered out. Since, of course, you will be staying with us, I have registered room 204 to be your new temporary quarters."</b> His eyes hovered over the number in his handwriting, before turning his attention back towards you. <b>"I-If you do not mind, would you allow me to escort you there for tonight?"</b> The man asked with a sheepish grin. Since you weren't entirely familiar with the layout of this place, it would be wise to make sure to have him as your guide until you had it memorized. </p><p><b>"That would be wonderful, thank you."</b> You nodded. Leaning down, you begin to reach for the two hefty suitcases sitting on either side before Jimmy's hand swiftly presents itself to stop you. <b>"Please, miss (Y/N). You've spent so much time packing and traveling. Let me take that luggage off your hands and deliver it for you."</b> He requested, stepping forward to volunteer himself as your carrier. A look of surprise crossed your face, not expecting him to be so polite. You wondered if he did this for all new hires or if he genuinely was that friendly. <b>"Oh! Um, sure! If you insist."</b> You obliged, backing up to give the man enough arm room to collect your belongings. </p><p><b>"Of course! It's all part of the job."</b> Jimmy chimed as he arched his body downwards to grasp each of the bag's handles. <b>"You won't have to lift a finger-"</b> He lets out a small grunt, using the strength in his arms to lift the suitcases off the hardwood floor. Making sure he has a proper hold of them in each hand, Jimmy turns back over to you with a reassuring smile. The man tilts his head over his shoulder, gesturing towards the hallway behind him. <b>"This way to the lift."</b> He beckons, turning around to lead the way. You follow behind him as you proceed your journey onward into the depths of the hotel. </p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Nearing the elevator's entrance, Jimmy halts to motion you towards the control panel in between the doors. <b>"Erm, would you mind calling it for me, dear?"</b> He asks with a hint of embarrassment to his hands being occupied with your bags. You step beside the man to press on the tiny golden button. The lift's mechanisms come to life, letting out a soft whirr while it gradually lowers to your location. A sudden 'ding' chimes out, and the doors steadily open up. You give Jimmy a nod to signal him to enter the lift first. Once he settles inside with your luggage, you accompany him shortly after. Pressing the button associated with floor two, the lift closes behind you as you await to ascend.</p><p>Standing together in the narrow room, there was a faint, awkward silence that enveloped you both. Your initial encounter with one another was unique from each perspective. To Jimmy, this was the first time in years since he's had interaction with another person. As for you, his social interactions were a bit unusual. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing that he was overly considerate and chipper. That was his job, after all. However, there was something about him that made him seem a bit... on edge? Whyever that may be, you still wanted to leave a good impression before the night ends. You attempted to break the ice.</p><p><b>"So, Jimmy? Is there anything I should know in advance before I start my first day tomorrow? I just want to be sure I don't overlook anything important."</b> The man dismisses your question by giving a small chortle. <b>"You're quite the persistent one, aren't you?"</b> He teased before turning to face you. <b>"Don't worry your head over all of that. I will be sure to educate and assist you properly on everything during your consultation tomorrow. I'd hate to lecture you now after your long voyage over here."</b> Relief washes over you, feeling the uncomfortable tension easing off your shoulders. Perhaps his company around you wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>Before you could respond, the lift abruptly thumps beneath your feet. After a brief pause, the doors suddenly open up to reveal the entryway of the second floor. Jimmy's head perks up before recollecting your things in his grasp. <b>"Right this way."</b> He notes, stepping out and revolving towards the hallway on the left. One of your eyebrows arched at the unexpected sight before you. Balloons and streamers of all sizes decked every corner of the room. A guest must have had a party here. Based on how some had fallen off and lay wasted on the floor, it seems that no one took the decorations down in some time. You made a mental note to return here afterward and quickly caught up to Jimmy. </p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Strolling down the corridor, your eyes couldn't help but wander, gazing upon the strange layout as you passed by. Small novelties embellished the tables and shelves, a few coated in a thin layer of dust and dirt. The wallpaper looked discolored; even some of it began to deteriorate. And the lamps that would illuminate the way occasionally flickered and burned out. You've never seen a place in such cryptic conditions... With Jimmy being the only person to tend over this place, it seemed that your presence was surely needed here. It was hard to imagine just how long this place was suffering with what little care Jimmy could provide by himself. </p><p><b>"I know what you're thinking... 'This place has seen better days.'"</b> Jimmy's voice rung out, hinted with sadness. <b>"You truly have no idea how grateful I was that someone had answered my prayers. It isn't easy managing this old place by myself. It gets tough... trying to keep it alive."</b>  His words falter a bit, struggling to keep his composure together as he spilled his emotions. Jimmy pauses to let out an exhale, glancing over his shoulder to give you a look of determination. <b>"But now that you're here, miss (Y/N), I'm starting to have faith again. With your help, I'm sure we can bring life to this hotel again. I just know it..."</b></p><p>Hearing his words, you were touched by how considerate and thoughtful he was towards you. Now you understood why he urgently needed someone to look after this place. At first, you assumed that your presence here wasn't meaningful in the slightest. That you were only a simple housekeeper here to tidy and keep the place organized. But it seemed that to him, you were a bit more than that. You were a savior in his eyes. This business was all in his hands now, but that didn't mean he could do it all alone. Not only would your employment help benefit your intentions, but it would keep Sea View Hotel open for business.</p><p><b>"Wow... I'm flattered, Jimmy. Really, I'm glad that I could be here. I promise I'll do everything I can to help you."</b> You admitted, giving a genuine smile in his direction to display your gratitude. Seeing your expression, the man's sorrow begins to fade away, turning back to conceal the delight forming on his face. After the heartfelt moment has passed, Jimmy continues to navigate you and your belongings down the passageway to your room. Based on the decreasing numbers on the doors, 204 should be up ahead. As he gets closer to the destination, he softly mutters each number aloud to keep track of each room they come by. </p><p><b>"Ah, here we are, 204!"</b> Jimmy declares as he stops in front of the large wooden door with your assigned number. He carefully sets your luggage down, using his free hand to reach into the front pockets of his slacks to fetch an old-fashioned skeleton key, a numbered tag attaching to it. Stepping in front of the door, he inserts it into the slot beneath the golden doorknob, giving it a twist as it unlocks with an audible click. Jimmy then clutches onto the handle and pushes it wide open. <b>"After you."</b> He beams while standing beside the door, holding it open while he awaited for you to go in. Giving him a thankful nod, you gradually step inside, relishing the sight of your brand new quarters.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Examining around you, it was a fairly standard hotel room. A king-sized bed reclined against the yellow floral wallpaper, a framed picture looming above it. Beside it was a small nightstand with a telephone, alarm clock, and table lamp. In the corner was a massive wardrobe for stashing clothes and a radiator to ventilate the air. On the opposite wall was a large dresser with a built-in mirror and drawers to store more smaller items. You noted a bathroom door beside the entrance, which was said to have a fitted toilet, sink, and shower. And to finish it off, a set of rich red curtains draped over a double-sized window. Wandering over to it, your hand drew one of the curtains back to reveal a glimpse of the night sky as waves crashed against the cliff down below. </p><p><b>"I thought you might enjoy a room with a clear view of the North Sea. Quite a lovely sight from up here, if I do say so myself."</b> Jimmy commented, stepping into the room not long after to settle your bags on the carpeted floor. Your eyes quietly stared upon the gorgeous sight, tracing one of your fingers over one of the raindrops slowly trickling down. Shifting away from the glass, you turn towards the man behind you, the corners of your lips curling upward. <b>"It's perfect. Thank you, Jimmy."</b> You praised. The man tilts his head to the side, rubbing his hand bashfully behind his neck and giving a cheeky grin.</p><p><b>"Oh, no reason to thank me, dear. After all, I only wish to make your stay here as pleasant as possible. You've already done enough for me by volunteering your services. It's the least I could do."</b> As he gazed at you, there was a hint of admiration in his eyes. It was at this moment that you saw how gracious his soul was. Despite knowing this man for less than a day, no one had been this thoughtful to you that it almost seemed rare to find people like Jimmy. So virtuous and benevolent... When the time finally comes to leave this job behind, you'll be sure to commend him for all his generous deeds.</p><p>Taking a quick glance at the clock, Jimmy quickly brought himself back to the present, returning to his casual, suave nature. <b>"Anyways, before I depart, allow me to promptly relay a few details about tomorrow. You are instructed to clock in at eight AM each morning at the lobby until your shift ends at six. On your night table should be a pamphlet with a map if you get lost and a telephone to call the front desk. Just dial zero if you need anything, and I will be there to pick up. For your first day tomorrow, meet me in the ballroom dining hall for breakfast at around seven and noon for lunch and tea... Do you have any questions?"</b></p><p>Reminiscing over the information, you shake your head as no inquiries come to mind. <b>"Not at all. Thank you again, Jimmy. For everything."</b> You reiterate once again. Knowing that you were content for the night, he places your room key on the dresser, before striding towards the door with a satisfied grin. <b>"Good, well, I won't keep you up much longer. Have a pleasant night, miss (Y/N)."</b> Jimmy states as he steps outside the room, closing the door and leaving you be. Turning towards your suitcase, you were about to open it up to pull out your loungewear to get changed. That was until the familiar man had knocked on your door once again before peeking inside. </p><p><b>"Erm, terribly sorry to disturb you again. I  must mention one last thing. Your uniform should be hanging in the wardrobe. I wasn't certain what your size is, so if it doesn't..."</b> He stiffly clears his throat. <b>"q-quite fit, please let me know, and I'll send you up a new one."</b> He reminds you, detecting the embarrassment in his voice. You faintly giggle and reassure him for his concern. <b>"Thank you, Jimmy. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."</b> Knowing that you understood, he lets out a relaxed sigh. <b>"Yes, well, goodnight."</b> He concluded before shutting the door again and leaving for sure this time.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Retrieving your pyjamas, you strip down and situate them on the mattress before heading towards the bathroom. You turn on a nice warm shower, freshening yourself up with the complimentary soap bottles the hotel provided you. Once you were done, you finish your routine by drying off and brushing your teeth. Stepping out, a thin cloud of vapor trails behind you as you change into a simple long sleeve, button-down top, and shorts with a built-in elastic waistband. Pulling the covers to the side, you curl into bed, sighing as you feel the cool weight of the blankets on your skin and the cushion tenderly pressed against your back. </p><p>As your eyes become heavy, you turn on your side to reach for the switch on the lamp beside you. Pushing on it, the room around you vanished to black with a click. Your body slowly eases back, staring at the ceiling tinted from the moonlight peeking from your window. A set of eyelids gradually closes over your vision, sending you into complete darkness. And while you give in to your slumber, your thoughts recall all that has happened today. How you left home, how you met Jimmy,  </p><p>And how you were now the new member of Sea View Hotel...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah! I'm sorry for such a long chapter update! This one took a lot more time to write than the first one. I wanted to make sure there was a lot more for future sections to advance the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it as usual! Be on the lookout for another update at some point next week. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Morning Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fiction is before the canon events of the At Dead Of Night game. Depending on the choices of your relationship with Jimmy, the ending will alternate. Be wise, and I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>September 2nd, 2020<br/>
Sea View Hotel<br/>
6:45 AM - </p><p>
  <i>Briiiiiiiiiiiiiing!</i>
</p><p>A harsh ringing emitted from the night table beside the bed. Your body lurched beneath the sheets, eyes gaping open to be met with a blurry view of the ceiling. Giving them a few blinks, you groan while shifting in the direction of the noise. The clock was striking the two bells between it, its hands hovering close to the nine and seven. Six forty-five in the morning, breakfast should be starting soon. Pulling your hand free from the blankets, you reach out to find the off switch on the back, clumsily missing a few times until you eventually hit it. Once the chiming had stopped, you sluggishly sit up from the mattress. Your first shift of housekeeping was finally here—time to begin the day. </p><p>Switching on the lamp, you turn back towards the edge of the bed, taking hold of the sheets and bracing yourself for the temperature change. Giving it a quick tug, you take a small inhale as a thin layer of goosebumps begins to form along your frame. Soon your skin gradually adjusted to the open air. You stand up and begin to undo the buttons of your nightshirt, stripping it along with your shorts. Shuffling to your luggage, you search through your belongings to find a new set of undergarments. Throwing on an underwire bra and knickers, you take a brief trip to the bathroom to relieve yourself and freshen up. With your hygiene routine finished, the last step was to change into the uniform.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Making your way towards the enormous wardrobe in the corner, you remember what Jimmy had mentioned about the outfit. Despite not knowing your proportions, he made a guess as to what your size would be and dropped it off in your room. You didn't have the slightest clue of what it looked like or how it would appear on you. But now the time has come for the grand reveal of this new uniform and predict whether it would fit or not. Standing in front of the two wooden doors, you grasp the handles on either side and open the closet right up. As you caught sight of it, your eyes couldn't help but gaze in awe.</p><p>Hanging on the metal rack was a formal navy blue knee-high dress. It had a white collar with a frilly trimmed scarf for decoration. The sleeves were of the same color, cuffed, and reached down to the elbows. Around the waist was a built-in apron, accompanied by pockets on either side of the skirt. But what stood out to you most was the small silver badge on the top left, with your name engraved on it. You have worked at plenty of jobs with their own uniforms, but you had never seen one so elegant before. Reaching for it, you could feel the velvet material against your fingertips as you slip the hook off the garment. And now came the moment of truth, if it would fit just right. </p><p>Latching onto the small tab on the back of the dress, you slowly undo the zipper and carefully step your way inside it. The sleeves slide up your arms, while the skirt drapes just a little below your knees. After zipping it back up, you walk back towards the dresser while smoothing out any stray wrinkles on the apron. You stood in front of the mirror, eyes scanning over the outfit from top to bottom. Your body turned in different directions, studying how it looked from various angles. It seemed to fit snuggly in all the right places. A small grin made its way to your lips as you admired how wonderful the housekeeping looked on you. </p><p>However, a sudden rumble from your stomach interrupted your stare, reminding you about breakfast.  Returning to your luggage one last time, you retrieve a pair of comfortable black slip-on flats to complement the uniform. You had brought a number of different outfits and articles of clothing, some were new, and some were salvaged from home. So you figured that bringing a small variety would come in handy during your off-hours and such. Sliding them on your feet, you stopped by the night table to take the pamphlet containing the hotel's map. Grabbing your key, you drop it into the pocket of your dress, exiting your room, and headed down the passageway.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Glancing between the corridor and the booklet, you navigate your way back to the lift you entered from yesterday. Calling it up to the second floor, you patiently wait until you hear the familiar chime and the doors slide open. According to the map, the dining room is located on the ground floor, near the ballroom and stage. Jimmy would be meeting you there to eat as well before your first shift was underway. A small part of you felt nervous about what this job had in store for you. But hopefully, with Jimmy around to help, things won't be so bad. Stepping inside the shaft, you pressed the ground floor button and began your descend back down to the main entrance. </p><p>Once the doors opened to reveal the lobby, you step out to look at your map, making sure to head in the right direction. Based on where you were located, you escorted yourself away from the elevators to make your way past reception. However, the faint sound of clattering dishes made you stop in your tracks. Turning behind you, there was a small, dimly lit hallway adjacent to the main entryway. Scanning over the pamphlet, it didn't appear to be anywhere on the map. It must be strictly for employees only. However, your curiosity was tempting you to investigate the source of the racket. You quietly wander towards the end of the hall, peeking your head in ever so slightly. </p><p>In the distance, you detected pans and plates being arranged, followed by the soft humming of a tune. And there was a... pleasant smell filling your nostrils. Listening closely, you realized it was Jimmy. That room he was in must be the hotel's kitchen. You recalled what he had discussed with you last night. How Jimmy was essentially the guardian of this place, meaning that every responsibility here was now his. This also meant being in charge of feeding guests at different hours of the day and cleaning up afterward. This was just one of many on the list of tasks he had to do every single day. Hopefully, you could provide a bit more leverage for him with you now being part of the staff.</p><p>Based on the delightful aroma emanating from the room, breakfast was almost ready. Not wanting to disturb him, you turned away and headed in the opposite direction towards the ballroom. Passing through the set of pull doors, you strolled through the darkness, following the lamp that sat idle at the end of the foyer. While you wandered, your eyes glanced by one of the nearby rooms, noticing a few game cabinets sitting inside. That room must be the arcade, remembering that it was listed on the map across from the ballroom. Eventually, the light guided you towards the unlocked, open entrance that would lead you into the dining area.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>As you stepped inside, you could hear your delicate footsteps reverberating against the walls. Your head turned to look all around you, astonished by the glorious display. Here you stood in the middle of a spacious auditorium, where dozens of tables and chairs assembled in front of a large theater. The stage itself was concealed behind a set of tall red curtains. No stairs were leading up to it, leading you to assume that the only method of mounting upon it was through the small room in the corner. Although the hotel didn't attract as many guests as it used to, you liked to imagine how this room looked during its earlier days. Where families and folks alike would come to enjoy a nice dinner and a show.</p><p><b>"Ah, there you are, dear!"</b> A voice cheerfully rang out from behind you. Letting out a gasp, your body swiftly spun around to meet the figure standing at the entrance. It was revealed to be Jimmy, holding up a full tray by his shoulder with a cooking apron tied around his waist. Seeing that he had accidentally startled you, he lifted his free hand in an apologetic manner. <b>"O-Oh, I'm terribly sorry, miss (Y/N). I didn't mean to give you a fright."</b> He spoke with a tinge of guilt. After realizing it was him, you dismissed his words by speaking up. <b>"No need to apologize, Jimmy. I just got a bit distracted in here, is all."</b> You explained, not being aware of how zoned out you were. </p><p>Taking notice of the foreign room you were both standing in, Jimmy gives a bit of an off-putting laugh in response. <b>"Well, I cannot say I blame you. It's not often that I check up on this ol' ballroom anymore. Even after so many years, it still astonishes me how... grand it is."</b> His voice trailed off as his eyes sparsely gloss over the room as if intentionally trying to avoid looking at it. Judging by his change in demeanor, there was something about this room that made him seem a bit unsettled. Perhaps it sparked bad memories? As much as you wanted to question what that reason was, you worried that bringing it up might be a bit of a sore subject for him. You quickly tried to rescue the situation by advising to relocate. </p><p><b>"Would you rather not dine in here? I'm all right with sitting somewhere different to eat if you'd like."</b> You suggested, hoping that it would help him feel more comfortable. Heeding your offer, Jimmy shifts his attention back towards you as a sympathetic smile replaced the distress on his face. He was genuinely touched by your concern, meaning more to him than you would believe. Though it had been years since he stepped foot in this ballroom, Jimmy always had the slight fear that revisiting it might cause him to get lost in his own reminiscence, evoking not only his memories but also... an unwanted guest he wished to not think about... </p><p>Nonetheless, he didn't want his own dilemmas to trouble you or spoil your appetite, for that matter. He would push them aside, focusing on making sure your experience of getting acquainted here was a pleasant one. Jimmy respectfully declined your offer by shaking his head. <b>"You're too kind, dear. Don't you worry about me, I'll be just fine. Besides, it wouldn't be polite of me to have our newest member move elsewhere to eat. What kind of gentleman would that make me?"</b> Jimmy joked as he deliberately maneuvers past you, tray still in hand. He heads to one of the empty tables, setting it down before pulling out a chair and gesturing towards it with a bow. <b>"Your table awaits you, miss (Y/N)."</b></p><p>Giggling at his courteous demeanor, you accompany him to the table, situating yourself at the open seat. Jimmy carefully pushes you in, making sure to leave enough space between you and the table. Once you were settled in, he shifts back towards the tray, grasping the polished silver dome that contained your meals. After giving a brief pause for a buildup, Jimmy clears his throat. <b>"Your breakfast for this morning."</b> He announces in a dramatic voice and raises the lid. Revealing everything that was underneath it, your eyes glistened with joy at the delectable array presented.</p>
<hr class="solid"/><p>Assembled in front of you were two plates containing the delicious traditional British breakfast—a sunny side up egg, three mini pork sausages, a few strips of back bacon, sautéed tomatoes, and a sliced of fried buttered toast. Beside the plates were two glass teacups with saucers, a large kettle with black tea bags seeping inside of it, a small porcelain spoon and canister holding sugar, and of course, cutlery wrapped in a cloth napkin. You almost drooled at the sight, astounded by the fact that Jimmy had prepared all of this singlehandedly. It was hard to remember how long it had been since you ate a proper homemade meal; you were eager to devour it already.</p><p>After placing each of the plates and silverware on either side of the table, Jimmy steadily picks up the pot and begins to pour each of you some black tea. A heavy cloud of steam emits from the spout, lingering as the hot drink filled the cups. Reaching for the small spoon, he opens up the canister's lid to scoop some of the sugar. <b>"How many lumps would you like?"</b> He asks, hovering the spoon over your teacup. <b>"Two will be fine, thank you."</b> You instructed, to which he nodded and proceeded to drop two in, the lumps slowly dissolving into the bottom. Handing over your cup, he drops a few lumps into his before placing it beside his platter. </p><p><b>"All of this looks wonderful, Jimmy. I can't believe you cooked all this yourself."</b> You expressed while unraveling your napkin to retrieve your silverware. Heading towards his seat, he humbly chuckles while untying the apron around his waist, hanging it on the edge of his chair. <b>"Of course, miss (Y/N). It is my distinct pleasure to make your employment with us the best it can be. And speaking of,"</b> Jimmy takes hold of his teacup, lifting it slightly in your direction. <b>"I'd like to share a toast to commemorate your first day,"</b> He pauses his words, giving you a look of consideration. <b>"and for hiring such a wonderful housekeeper."</b></p><p>Surprised by his thoughtful words, you give him a bashful smile, shyly lowering your head to hide the faint flush forming on your cheeks. After a brief moment, you meet his gaze again. <b>"Sure."</b> You muttered, grasping your teacup as well. The two of you exchange a small "cheers" before raising your glasses and taking a sip of your tea. You let out a soft exhale, the sweet earthy taste lingering on your tongue. As you set your cups back down on their saucers, Jimmy obtains his napkin, unfolding it and placing it across his lap. He takes hold of his knife and fork, glimpsing up to giving you an enthusiastic grin.</p><p>
  <b>"Now, let's dig in, shall we?"</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy crap! Half a thousand hits already?! I wasn't expecting this fic to get so much attention. Thank you guys so much! I'm so excited to be bringing you the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! I look forward to bringing you the next one soon. Thank you again for all the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (A Quick Update!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <div class="center">☽ Hello Everyone! ☾</div>
</h2>
<p>This is Madame Wicked, bringing you all a quick update! First of all, I wanted to apologize for not posting for this story in a few months. I have been extremely busy with finishing up college for the semester and with life in general. I took some time off in April to spend time with my boyfriend, who flew into town for a couple of weeks. So that is where I have been. Secondly, I cannot believe that this story has crossed over a thousand hits and about to hit two thousand! That is insane! I did not expect this story to get such overwhelmingly positive responses. So, with the summer slowly approaching, I plan to get back into the swing of things and start writing again! 

</p>
<p>I know a lot of you have been curious about what is in store between you and Jimmy, so I cannot wait to bring it to you! I plan to start writing the next chapter this week and get it posted at some point next week. I will continuously update this story each week so that all of you will not be waiting for so long. I just wanted to let you all know that I have returned, and the story will be back up and running. I appreciate all the love and support this story has gotten so far, and again thank you all for being patient. Please enjoy the story, share your thoughts, and leave a kudos on the way out. Thank you, and I'll see you soon!</p><h3> ~ ☽ Madame Wicked ☾</h3>
<p><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>